All I Want for Christmas
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Dawn didn't think they would have a good Christmas because it's the first one without their mother. They never counted on Spike to make it a Christmas they would never forget.


I finally decided to write a Christmas story now that it's around that time and all. I just thought of this and decided to give it a try. I was gonna wait till it was closer to Christmas to put it in, but I decided to put it in now. Let's just say this takes place in an AU of the 6th Season. Buffy never died and there's no angst involved like there was in the 6th Season. This is just some Christmas goodness. It's not that long, but I hope it gets ya'll into the Christmas spirit anyway. Feedback is always appreciated!

Buffy and Dawn were walking around the mall trying to find Christmas presents for their friends. Dawn stopped at a window and looked inside. "They're so cute, Buffy. It's so sad seeing them all in there like that." Buffy looked to see that Dawn was looking in at the pet store and she sighed as she looked at the puppies.

"Yeah, they're cute. Come on, Dawn. We're here to look for gifts that don't need to be trained." Dawn pouted as she let Buffy lead her away from the pet store. Buffy didn't feel that much into the Christmas spirit. She was trying to be for Dawn, but this would be their first Christmas without their mother and it didn't seem right to be celebrating without her. She also missed Giles and wished that he could be there for Christmas, but he was in England visiting family. As much as Buffy wanted him there with her, she knew that he hasn't been to England in a while so she felt that she had to let him go. He would be back for New Years at least. They continued to walk in silence when Dawn suddenly spoke up.

"I miss her, Buffy." She said quietly and Buffy stopped to look at her sister.

"I miss her, too. I'm sorry I've been so difficult, Dawny. I really want this to be a good Christmas for you. Let's say we make the best of it. I know mom would want us to be happy." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. It would be so cool if we could have a white Christmas though. I guess it's not possible in Sunnydale." Buffy put on a small smile and grabbed Dawn's hand. She knew that anything was possible as she remembered another Christmas a few years ago when it snowed. Dawn was with their dad at the time so she wasn't able to see it. That's what she remembered anyway. She led her sister over to another part of the mall where a group of kids were lined up to see Santa. Buffy smiled as she pulled Dawn closer and then stopped.

"How about we see Santa? We haven't done that in a long time." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" Buffy shook her head.

"You're never too old. Come on, where's your Christmas spirit?" Dawn had to smile at Buffy's effort. She really was trying. They got in line and watched all the kids sit on Santa's lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. It was almost their turn when the little girl in front of them walked over to Santa. He gave her a smile and picked her up, placing her on his lap. Buffy listened as Santa asked the girl what she wanted for Christmas and she seemed to have a sad look on her face as she told him that she wanted a mother for Christmas. Buffy felt saddened for the child and she could even tell that Santa had a sad look on his face from what she could see of it. She heard him say that he couldn't make any promises, but he would do the best he could. Buffy sighed as the little girl walked away and it was her turn. She grabbed Dawn's hand again and walked over to Santa who graced them both with a smile as they sat on his lap. Dawn on one side and Buffy on the other. He wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Well, have you girls been good this year?" He said and Dawn didn't seem so sure. Buffy just nodded and gave a smile.

"I think we have." Santa chuckled and something about it seemed familiar, but Buffy shook the feeling off.

"I'm sure you have. Can I get you two anything special for Christmas?" Buffy shook her head when Dawn spoke up.

"I've kinda always wanted to have a pet, but Buffy doesn't think I'm ready to handle one. I'm old enough; she just doesn't wanna deal with the responsibility which I am perfectly capable of dealing with." Buffy sent Dawn a glare and Santa laughed again as his gaze landed on the older Summers.

"What about you, sweetheart? Anything special you want Santa to get you?" Buffy looked into his eyes and noticed how blue they were. She then shook her head.

"No, I don't need anything." She said as she looked away from his intense stare. She couldn't say that she wanted her mother back. She figured the little girl asking for a mother was hard enough. Santa nodded and looked back at Dawn.

"I'll see what I can do." He told her with a wink and she smiled as she got off of his lap. Buffy did the same when Santa then reached out and pinched her on the ass. She gasped in surprise as she jumped away from him. She glared at him to see that he was smiling at her. He gave her a wink also and she was a little confused about why he seemed so familiar to her. She just shook her head and walked away with Dawn. Santa watched them go and then gave his attention to the other children that were waiting for him. Buffy and Dawn were at their house later that night putting up decorations. It was Christmas Eve and they were waiting for their friends to arrive so they could all exchange gifts.

"Buffy, you forgot about the mistletoe." Dawn told her and Buffy grabbed it out of her hand.

"Where is this supposed to go?" Dawn shrugged.

"I don't know, hang it from the ceiling or something." Buffy sighed and went to grab the ladder. She found a place by the door and climbed up the ladder to pin it on the ceiling. She got down and put the ladder away when she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it to see that all of her friends were there together. She smiled as she saw Xander and Anya first and moved out of the way to let them into the house. Xander noticed the mistletoe over Buffy and he smiled as he then placed a kiss on her lips which took her by surprise. He pulled away to look at the confused expression on her face.

"Um, thanks?" She said and he just smiled as he pointed to the mistletoe. She looked up and nodded. "Right, I forgot." She stated when Anya then smacked Xander on the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked her as he rubbed his head.

"That was for kissing another woman, Harris." Anya claimed upset as she headed to the kitchen and Xander followed after her.

"It didn't mean anything, Anya. It's tradition." Buffy rolled her eyes and then looked at Willow and Tara who were standing there.

"He's right you know." Willow said as she walked closer to Buffy and also gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away with a smile as she saw the look on Buffy's face.

"Okay, I think I'm just gonna move away now." She said as she stepped away from the mistletoe and Willow nodded as she walked into the living room to give Dawn a hand with decorating the tree. Tara just gave Buffy a hug which she was okay with. She pulled away and smiled at her shyly.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy." She said and Buffy gave her a smile in return.

"You too, Tara." She replied as Tara then headed into the living room to help the others. Buffy closed the door and was about to head into the living room also when someone else knocked on the door. She wondered who it could be as she went to open it and was face to face with Santa. "Aren't you a little early?" She said wondering why Santa was standing in front of her door. She got a better look and noticed that it was the same Santa from the mall. "Who are you?" She asked as he then took off his beard and hat. Buffy put her hand over her mouth when she saw that it was Spike standing in front of her. She pulled her hand away after a few seconds. "It was you? I was wondering why Santa was such a perv." She said with a smile as she looked him up and down. "Have to say this is a good look for you, Spike. You should wear red more often." She said as she tried not to laugh and he just rolled his eyes.

"Don't get used to it, Slayer." Buffy shook her head and still seemed to be confused.

"Spike, why are you doing this? Isn't your reputation bad enough?" Spike shrugged.

"I was bored and felt like making some extra cash for the holidays. This was all I could get." Buffy nodded and accepted his answer even though she was still confused. She moved out of the way and motioned for him to come in. He gave her a smile and walked into the house. Buffy continued to stare at him. She couldn't believe how good he looked in a Santa outfit. She then was brought out of her reverie when she saw the look on his face and wondered what put it there when she looked up and saw that she was yet again standing under the mistletoe. She closed her eyes.

"Damn," she said as she looked back at him. He then lost his smile and took on a serious expression as he moved closer to her. He cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his in a soft kiss. Buffy was surprised at the gentleness of the kiss as she kissed him back. Spike took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She then caressed her tongue with his as he finally pulled away to let her breathe.

"Yeah, you've definitely been a good girl this year." She smiled at him as he went to grab the bag that he left on the floor and joined everyone else in the living room. Xander started to laugh at Spike's appearance when Anya smacked him on the head again to quiet him. Spike placed the bag on the floor in front of the tree and smiled at everyone as he ignored Xander. "Got goodies for you all." He said and the girls smiled as they attacked the presents in the bag and Xander was surprised to see that he had one, too. They all seemed to be happy with the gifts and thanked Spike. Spike reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black box as he walked over to Buffy. "This is for you, love." She seemed surprised as she took the box from him and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful locket in the shape of a heart with diamonds around it. She looked back up at Spike who seemed nervous about her reaction.

"It's beautiful, Spike." He smiled as she looked back at the locket and opened it up to find a picture of Joyce inside. She had tears in her eyes as she looked back at him. "Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. Spike wiped one of her tears away. "Could you put it on me?" He nodded as he took the locket from her. She turned around so he could put it on her. She smiled as she looked at it and then back at Spike who was soon caught in her gaze. He looked away after a little while when he thought of something else.

"Right, I have one more gift that I left in the car. Be right back." He said as he went outside and the girls all went over to Buffy and admired her necklace. Spike came back inside a few minutes later holding a bigger box. He walked over to the girls and handed the box to Dawn. "This is for you, nibblet." Dawn smiled as she took the box from Spike and looked at it. She saw that the box had holes in it as she hurried to get it open. Her face lit up when she saw what was inside. She reached in to pull out a cute little brown puppy.

"She's so cute! Thanks, Spike!" She exclaimed as she held the puppy. Spike smiled at Dawn's excitement as the girls and Xander started to pet the puppy. Spike turned to look at Buffy.

"I couldn't resist, pet." Buffy smiled at him and then at Dawn when she saw how happy she looked.

"She's happy, that's all that matters." Buffy said as she went to pet the puppy also who decided to lick her on the nose. She laughed as she wiped her nose. Dawn looked up at her older sister.

"I think we should name her Joyce." She said and Buffy nodded as she gave Dawn a smile.

"Yeah, I think that sounds good." They all played with the puppy some more when Dawn looked out the window and was stunned at what she saw.

"Buffy, it's snowing!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran outside followed by the others. They all watched the snow fall and Buffy wondered if it was another Christmas miracle. She then looked at Spike and saw the smile on his face.

"Was this your doing?" Spike just looked at her and shrugged.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets." He told her with a wink and Buffy rolled her eyes as a smile then graced her lips. She then surprised Spike by wrapping her arms around him. He decided to take a risk by wrapping his arms around her also.

"Thank you for this, Spike. You've made this a really great Christmas. I know my mom would have loved it." Spike placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy." He said to her and she looked at him for a few seconds before she placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away to look at the shocked expression on his face.

"Merry Christmas, William." He smiled as they went back to watching the others. Buffy smiled also when she saw how much fun her sister was having. Yeah, it was definitely a good Christmas.

The End

Well, there's my somewhat corny ending. I think everyone deserved to have some happiness. I hope ya'll liked this and would leave me a review as an early Christmas present. Happy Holidays!


End file.
